First Day At Home
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Hodgins and Angela bring their daughter home from the hospital. Hodgins/Angela. Based on speculations, spoilers, and hopes for season six.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bones and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Note**: I'm not really sure what's going to happen in season six besides the spoilers we got, but this is what I'm hoping and speculating will happen between Angela and Hodgins.

* * *

Angela Montenegro-Hodgins was thrilled to finally step through the door of her house. She had missed the place these past few days. "You two okay?" questioned a worried Jack. He smiled down at the newborn currently in her arms.

"We're fine, Daddy," Angela assured her husband. She headed over to the couch and sat down, yawning. She and Jack would have to get used to this lack of sleep.

Jack set down the car seat and then joined his wife and new daughter. "I love you so much, Angela. You too, Rhiannon." He still couldn't believe Angela had given birth to this little girl.

"I love you both." Angela had only been a mother for less than three days, but she already loved her new role. She couldn't wait to see what Rhiannon's personality would be like.

"I'm surprised our friends aren't here." Jack had expected them to be there. Brennan had been at the hospital a lot in the past few days. In fact, she had been in the delivery room with Jack and Angela.

"They're probably giving us some alone time. Just watch, Hodgins. They'll be here in a few hours." Angela couldn't help but laugh at the thought of what her best friend was going to bring this time. Brennan was taking her role of godmother very seriously and brought presents with her every time she visited.

"We should take her to go visit Zack soon," Hodgins said, suddenly turning serious. He wanted them to know each other.

"That would be a nice idea. We'll go in a few weeks, when she's a little older." Angela didn't want to take the baby out just yet. What if Rhiannon got sick? She didn't think she would be able to handle a sick baby at all.

"You want to take a nap? Rhiannon's sleeping now, so we should probably get some sleep. That's what the baby books suggested. Besides, I'm pretty exhausted." Hodgins hadn't been able to go to bed in days. Angela had been in labor for twenty-seven hours, then he couldn't sleep from his excitement about becoming a father.

"Good idea." Angela handed the baby to her husband and stood up. They made their way to their bedroom. They passed by Rhiannon's nursery on the way there. Hodgins and Booth had set up the bassinet only a few days before the baby's birth, so Hodgins laid his daughter down gently.

"She's beautiful. Rhiannon looks just like you," Jack whispered to his wife. He still couldn't believe they had created her together.

"I think she looks like you. And she was definitely worth that day long labor." Angela hoped her next labor wasn't as long. She already wanted another baby, but they were going to wait a little while longer. She and Jack wanted at least a year between kids.

"It's been an amazing year, Ange." So much had happened in Jack and Angela's life – They had gotten back together and married, had gone to Paris for seven months, and conceived their daughter their first month there. They had returned in Angela's sixth month of pregnancy, surprising every single one of their friends.

"Yup." Angela still couldn't believe what all had happened in her life, but she was grateful for the changes that had occurred. While she had loved Paris, she had been thrilled to return home three months before Rhiannon's birth.

"Let's go to bed while we still can." Jack kissed his wife and the two walked over to their bed. They fell asleep rather quickly.

The couple was woken up only an hour later by their crying baby and a ringing doorbell. Hodgins went to greet their desks while Angela fed Rhiannon.

Afterwards, she took the baby out in the living room. "We knew you'd be coming soon," Angela said to their guests.

"Sorry to wake you guys up." Cam had wanted to visit with the baby for a little while. So had Michelle, actually.

"That's okay. We're not going to get much sleep anyway." Jack figured they'd might as well get the visits out of the way soon. Angela's father would be coming to visit his granddaughter in a few days, and he was terrified of his visit. Jack was always worried his father-in-law would try to do something for marrying his daughter without his permission.

"Can I hold the baby, Aunt Angela?" Parker Booth questioned. He had no siblings, and had been bugging both his parents about it lately.

"Of course you can, sweetie. Go sit down. Support her head. Babies can't do that." Angela smiled at the little boy. Cam snapped a picture of Parker holding the newborn.

"What's her full name? Daddy said it was Rhiannon, but he didn't tell me her full name." Parker couldn't stop staring at the baby.

"Her name is Rhiannon Paris Montenegro-Hodgins." Rhiannon was one of Angela's favorite songs ever, and the name wouldn't leave her alone. In fact, it had come to her in a dream during her seventh month.

"I love that name. And at least her first name isn't Paris." Cam thought it would have been tacky if Jack and Angela had named their daughter after the place where she had been conceived.

Angela laughed. "I vetoed Paris as a first name immediately. It's pretty, but it wouldn't have been fair to saddle her with the name of where her father and I made her. But it still honors the city where we named her by leaving it as a middle name." Angela would forever be grateful for Paris. It had been a wonderful seven months.

"I got her another present," admitted Brennan. She shot her best friend and co-worker a sheepish look. The forensic anthropologist was already spoiling her goddaughter, and she wasn't ashamed to admit that. She adored Rhiannon.

"I'm not surprised. What is it this time?" Jack received the present this time. It was a stuffed teddy bear.

"Thanks, Bren." Angela appreciated all the gifts her best friend was buying for the baby. She expected it to continue for the rest of Rhiannon's life.

"Enjoy this time while it lasts. It goes by fast," Booth advised. He couldn't stop smiling at Parker holding Rhiannon. His son would definitely be a great big brother, if he or Rebecca ever had any more kids.

"So, can I baby-sit sometime?" asked Sweets. He was terrified of babies, but he would try to get over that. Hodgins and Angela's baby was adorable.

"Of course you can, Sweets." Angela didn't mind their friends baby-sitting at all. She doubted she and Hodgins would want to get out of the house any time soon, though.

A little while later, everyone filed out of the Hodgins' mansion and returned home. Angela and Jack were left alone with their daughter again. "You want to try for another nap, Ange?" Jack was still pretty tired.

Angela nodded. "I just fed her again, so she should wake up for a diaper change only soon. We can get as much sleep in as possible." She didn't mind that their lives revolved around this little girl now. Rhiannon was amazing.

Rhiannon woke up three times in the middle of the night. Jack and Angela took turns caring for their daughter.

When both woke up for good at 7:00AM, Rhiannon had just gone back to sleep again after being fed. Sleep wasn't happening all that much.

Jack and Angela's first night with Rhiannon had gone well, but they weren't' t sure what the future was going to hold for their daughter.

Parenthood wasn't going to be easy, but Jack and Angela would try their best to be great parents.


End file.
